Momentos dificiles
by Sheyla K-Chan
Summary: SPOILERS DEL CAP 25 ¿Como se enteró Roy Mustang de la muerte de Esa persona? siempre hay alguien con quien puedes contar en esos momentos, RoyRiza


**Momentos**** dificiles**

**By: Sheyla K Chan**

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes usados en este Fanfic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hiromu**** Arakawa**

**Les recomiendo escuchar las canciones mas calmaditas o tristes de los Original Soundtrack de FMA mientras leen este FanFiction, espero que sea de su agrado y porfis! Dejenme un review, su opinión es muy importante para mi .**

**Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que algunos dialogos fueron tomados de la serie (ustedes los reconocerán) y bueno, ahora si, a leer!**

Un coronel muy enfadado pero controlando sus impulsos le pedía explicaciones al teniente coronel Hughes por teléfono

–¿Por qué no me dijiste que los hermanos Elric estaban en el hospital?

–Ah ¿No te lo dije? Bueno, no tiene importancia

–¿Que no tiene….!– mas Hughes no lo dejó terminar

–Es de mayor importancia tu traslado a ciudad Central que será pronto. Date prisa y asciende para hacernos todo mas fácil. ¡Ah! Y cásate

Mustang apenas escuchó eso y colgó el teléfono exasperado, como detestaba que Hughes le dijera esas cosas¡El no tenía tiempo para casarse!

–Por favor cuelgue con cuidado

–Teniente, consígame un tren

–¿A ciudad central?

–Algo está pasando y si no tiene ningún inconveniente venga conmigo, no, espere… vendrá conmigo, es una orden

–Si señor – Hawkeye dejó la pila de libros que cargaba en una caja y salió de la oficina 'Aunque no fuese una orden y aunque no me lo hubiera pedido aún así iría'

Dos horas mas tarde se encontraban abordo, el venía serio muy pensativo y preocupado a la vez, no solía verle así seguido y esto no le daba buena espina a ella, no cruzaron palabra en todo el viaje, al amanecer llegaron a Central e inmediatamente se dirigieron al cuartel

–Ahh… como extraño Central¡Ya estoy que me muero por el traslado!

–Coronel… ¿No está muy vacío el cuartel?

–Eh…– Mustang miraba a su alrededor, ella tenía razón, el cuartel de central siempre tenía soldados rondando, la cafetería también estaba vacía y los altos rangos no estaban en sus oficinas, un encargado de mantenimiento pasó por ahí – Oye¿Por qué no hay nadie?

–Todos están en el funeral del Teniente Coronel Hughes señor

Sus rostros se tornaron pálidos, el no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, tenía que tratarse de algún error o seguro no había escuchado bien, tantas horas sin dormir segurito le afectaron y su reacción fue tomar al encargado de mantenimiento por el cuello de la camisa con rudeza

–¡Coronel c.. contrólese por favor! – Ante cualquier situación se tenía que mantener la calma, ella tampoco quería creerlo sin embargo el muchacho no mentía, con suavidad lo separó de las manos del coronel – Iremos para allá inmediatamente, muchas gracias.

Ambos salieron del cuartel, y tomaron un coche hacia donde se encontraban los militares velando el cuerpo del Teniente Coronel Hughes. Durante el camino Roy no dejaba de gritarle al chofer que se diera prisa, se le veía muy tenso, movía ligeramente los dedos y de vez en cuando salían pequeñas chispas, Ella solo se limitaba a verle, muchas veces tuvo el impulso de tomar su mano y pedirle que se calmara pero le parecía muy osado, en otro tipo de ocasiones le regañaría por impulsivo pero este no era el caso así que prefirió mantener distancia, Si el estaba a punto de perder la cabeza Ella estaba ahí para cuidar de el, no era solo su trabajo, era algo que ella había decidido.

Esa misma tarde enterraron al Teniente Coronel Hughes, el sepelio no duró mucho pero fue muy doloroso al ver a la hijita de Hughes pedir que no enterraran a su papá, el mayor Amstrong trataba inútilmente de evitar el llanto cubriéndose la cara con una mano.

Poco a poco fueron despejando el lugar quedando solos el coronel y la teniente, el miraba la lápida, la leía una y otra vez…

–"Muerto en acto de servicio y ascendido dos rangos general de brigada Hughes" Ha.. El dijo que trabajaría para mi y me ayudaría que absurdo ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo ascendiendo un rango mas que yo? Idiota…

Hawkeye después de despedirse de algunos compañeros regresó a donde Mustang escuchando estas ultimas palabras

–Coronel…

–Tenía un teoría sobre la transmutación humana. Estaba intentando recordarla, los alquimistas tienen que soportar muchas cosas ¿Por qué no me dijo que los hermanos Elric estaban metidos en esto? No tenía que haberlo hecho solo

–Quizá lo hacía por ti – No estaban en hora ni en lugar de trabajo, era una de las pocas veces en que ella le hablaba con tanta confianza, el volvió su vista hacia ella

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Cuando esos hermanos están involucrados, no tomas las decisiones con calma, Coronel... El general de Brigada Hughes se guardaba la información de los hermanos Elric para si mismo, así podrías ascender sin problemas.

Lo que ella le decía tenía sentido, Maes siempre fue un amigo fiel ¿Cómo era posible que alguien mas pudiera entender a Hughes y no el mismo Roy?. Mustang se acomodó el sombrero (gorro o lo que sea!) militar volviéndose hacia la lápida pero esta vez mirando el cielo, intentaba contener las lágrimas pero le fue inútil

–Comienza a llover – dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ocultar el nudo en su garganta, Hawkeye vio una lágrima rodar por la mejilla del coronel

–Si…– se limitó a asentir y no comentar nada al respecto '¿En estos momentos quien le ayuda a amortiguar el dolor?' pensaba, tenía de nuevo esa sensación de impotencia, quería darle su apoyo, brindarle un abrazo o simplemente decirle que la tenía a ella, su apoyo incondicional, sin embargo probablemente el lo sabía, a estas alturas debería saberlo… de todo eso lo único que atinó a hacer fue posar su mano sobre el hombro del coronel, ambos intercambiaron miradas, no eran necesarias las palabras y así sin decir nada regresaron al hotel militar

En una habitación se reunieron Deny, Ross, Scieska y Amstrong junto con Mustang y Hawkeye, los primero cuatro les contaron lo sucedido estos últimos días, el suceso del laboratorio Nº5 y discutían las posibles conclusiones del General de Brigada. Ya eran altas horas de la noche así que todos regresaron a sus casas dejando a Hawleye y Mustang solos

–Yo también iré a descansar un poco coronel, giró la manija de la puerta pero una mano le detuvo

–Quédate conmigo… se que siempre estás a mi lado pero esta noche no quiero estar solo, quédate conmigo… por favor

–Está bien – Dijo algo sorprendida, el jamás le había pedido algo de esa manera

Pasaron unos minutos, todo era silencio, el miraba las estrellas por la ventana, ella estaba muy cansada, apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano, recordando al general de brigada, una conversación de hace mucho tiempo…

……..FlashBack………

–Ahora que los han ascendido a los dos serán trasladados a ciudad del este, quisiera pedirte algo, te lo digo a ti por que se que ambos compartimos un mismo sentimiento, tal vez tratas de ocultarlo pero se que tu y yo tenemos algo en común

–No se de que habla Mayor Hughes

–Es sobre Roy, no hace falta mentir se que tu también te preocupas por el y que es muy especial para ti, Roy es mi mejor amigo, quiero que le cuides te lo encargo muchísimo

–No había necesidad de pedírmelo

–Sabía que podía contar contigo, se que le conoces tanto como yo

…..Fin del FlashBack…….

Sus ojos se mojaban, sin embargo no quería llorar, no frente a el, a pesar de que el lo había hecho poniendo de pretexto la lluvia ella no quería que el le viera sensible pero era demasiado tarde, aunque no brotó ni una sola lágrima ella se percató de que Roy la miraba mas no sabía desde cuando lo había estado haciendo

–Yo no podré dormir y a ti se te ve muy cansada, puedes dormir si gustar, la cama es toda tuya

–No se preocupe estoy bien

–No, no, no lo estás, En ciudad del este has trabajado horas extras y anoche tampoco dormiste ¿Cómo vas a cuidar de mi estando tan cansada?

Le había ganado, esta vez el tenía toda la razón, viendo desde ese punto de vista era irrefutable así que se recostó un rato, parecía que solo había dormido unos minutos cuando despertó, el sol ya estaba algo alto, buscó con la mirada al coronel quien se encontraba dormido, apoyaba su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa. Sin hacer ruido ella se puso de pie 'Después de todo tu también estás cansado' le decía con el pensamiento mientras le veía 'Debe ser muy duro para ti, era tu mejor amigo….' Nuevamente sus ojos se mojaron, sin que ella se diera cuenta Roy la miraba, ya la había visto así hacía unas horas antes.

–Hazlo

–Eh…? Así que estaba despierto…

–Llora…. No me subestimes, yo también soy observador, sin embargo, a pesar de que somos soldados y fuimos entrenados para no dejarnos llevar por nuestros sentimientos… no se nos impide sentir dolor y no siempre podremos ocultarlo – Diciendo esto se puso de pie quedando frente a frente con Hawkeye

–Tienes razón…pero…– Unos brazos le rodearon, Roy la había interrumpido, ahora estaba confundida, sin embargo ella le respondió el abrazo, fuerte, después de todo ella anhelaba dárselo en esos momentos – Era tu mejor amigo – dijo dejando salir silenciosas lágrimas, una tras otra

–Y jamás pude agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mi– El también lloraba ocultando su rostro en el cabello de la teniente

–El lo hizo todo por ti, su muerte no fue en vano, lo comprendo.. lo comprendo muy bien, yo haría lo mismo

–No sigas… no quiero imaginarlo– la abrazaba con mas fuerza y se le quebraba mas la voz –Tu eres lo único que me queda ahora, siempre has estado a mi lado, al igual que Maes has hecho mucho por mi... es por eso que no quiero siquiera imaginar que algo te pase

–Tranquilo, no puedo morir, no puedo dejarte solo, sabes que estaré ahí siempre que me necesites

–Riza…– Roy se separó un poco de ella para verle a los ojos, ambos rostros estaban mojados a causa de las lágrimas, el secaba el rostro de ella con sus manos –Gracias por todo….


End file.
